


Missed Signals

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Extra Treat, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Matchmaker BB-8 (Star Wars), Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: [Your physical responses to Partner-Poe indicate that you are not opposed to copulation. What is the difficulty?]“The difficulty is that I’m… I’m… Poe wants to fuck me?”[I told you I could use another word if it would help you to understand.]“I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with a droid,” Finn muttered. “No offense.”





	Missed Signals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylohen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylohen/gifts).



“I thought you looked good in my jacket,” Poe’s voice rang out, “but buddy, this is a look. You should wear that all the time.”

Finn hopped out of the speeder he had just taken off-base on a foraging trip. The way Finn heard it, it was the sort of duty everyone fought over. 

They could have it, as far as Finn was concerned. He was hot, sweaty, and he’d ended up in a bramble bush at the bottom of a hill. He had mud plastered to him and it had taken ten minutes to get all the thistles out of his clothes. All for a measly bag of mushrooms and shit.

“I need a shower,” Finn said, making a face at himself. “Five of them, possibly.”

Poe laughed. “Nah, you look hot.”

“I am, damn, it’s like a million degrees out there.”

“I meant--” Poe shook his head. “Never mind.”

Finn leaned over to retrieve his jacket and the bag. “I thought this was supposed to be the easy duty. Jess was jealous.”

Poe raised the level of his gaze swiftly, red tinting his cheeks. “Well, yeah. It’s a way to get off-base and wander around in the sunshine.”

“In the mud.”

“A little mud never hurt anybody.”

“Speak for yourself.”

“Also people try to get themselves signed up with a partner. You could’ve asked me.” Poe touched Finn’s elbow.

“You had patrol.”

Poe bit his lip. “I would’ve found a way out of it.”

“That’s okay,” Finn said, and shouldered his bag. “Your stuff was more important. I’m gonna turn this into the mess and get that shower.”

“Oh. Yeah, okay.” Poe looked weirdly let down but Finn wasn’t sure what the problem was. “See you later?”

“Sure, Poe.” Finn walked off, pulling at his pants. He needed a bigger size; these were kind of tight.

He left his bag of supplies in the kitchen, to enthusiastic coos from the droid on duty, but before he could get to the refresher for that shower, he got intercepted by BB-8.

“Hey, man,” Finn said.

_ [Partner-Poe is upset,]  _ BB-8 accused, zooming towards Finn’s feet so that he had to step back.

“Hey, hey, watch it!” 

_ [He is very disappointed!] _

“I’m sorry!” Finn scratched the back of his head. “He seemed fine when I just saw him, I dunno what you think I did but--”

_ [You continue to disappoint him,]  _ BB-8 said, rolling towards Finn’s toes again so he had to hop out of the way.  _ [And ignore him.] _

“I don’t ignore Poe.”

_ [You ignore his efforts.] _

“His efforts?” Finn was so, so confused and he really just wanted a shower. He leaned his back against the corridor wall. “I don’t know what’s going on, Beebee-Ate. What is Poe trying to do that I’ve disappointed him by ignoring him?”

Honestly, that sounded terrible. Finn hoped BB-8 was misinterpreting something. Finn never wanted to make Poe unhappy.

_ [He would like to copulate with you.] _

“He wants to  _ what?  _ Did you just say copulate?” Finn’s binary was still fuzzy but he was pretty sure...

_ [Would another word be better? Partner-Poe says ‘fuck’ or ‘have sex with’ but the meaning is--] _

“Yeah, I know the meaning! Blast, Beebee-Ate.” Finn rubbed his hand over the top of his head.

_ [Your physical responses to Partner-Poe indicate that you are not opposed to copulation. What is the difficulty?] _

“The difficulty is that I’m… I’m… Poe wants to fuck me?”

_ [I told you I could use another word if it would help you to understand.] _

“I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with a droid,” Finn muttered. “No offense.”

BB-8 rolled back a little.  _ [That is not within my programming.] _

“Oh. Okay. Good, then.” Finn looked up at the ceiling before lowering his gaze back to BB-8. “Beebee-Ate, here’s the thing. Stormtroopers don’t have relationships, you see? It’s just not something we can do. It’s not like we don’t fuck; I’ve done it before. But it’s generally… Someone gets an itch, they want to do it with you, so they say, hey, you wanna go fuck in that closet? And then you do, and then it’s over. So… So…”

_ [Partner-Poe did not ask you, so you did not think he wanted to.] _

“Yeah. And…” Finn gnawed at his lip. “I don’t want to just fuck Poe in a closet.”

_ [He usually invites sexual partners to his bed.] _

Finn laughed, surprised. “That’s not really what I meant.” Though that was good. Beds were good. Poe’s bed would be  _ great. _

Blast.

_ [You want to copulate multiple times?]  _ BB-8 sounded uncertain, as though this was stretching the droid’s capacities to understand human interpersonal relations.

For some stupid reason Finn felt his skin heat up. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess that’s what I mean. I… I really like Poe.”

_ [Partner-Poe is an exemplary human,]  _ BB-8 agreed.  _ [He has great fondness for you. He does not wish to copulate with just anyone.] _

Somehow that was incredibly reassuring. Finn didn’t quite know how this all worked, but he knew that he wanted something with Poe, something different from what he had had before, fucking in closets because someone was horny. Poe was… Poe was different, and Finn wanted something different with him.

He was just surprised to know that Poe was interested in something different with him, too.

“How do you know, Beebee-Ate?”

BB-8 chirped something untranslatable but that Finn thought sounded offended, no matter what the droid had said about his programming.  _ [Partner-Poe tells me everything! And he talks about you the most.] _

That heat was rising in Finn’s face again. Poe talked about him. A lot.

Finn wondered if he had been missing obvious social cues. The problem with obvious social cues was that they weren’t so obvious when you had been raised to be a weapon pointed in the direction your superiors wanted to point you. 

“I am definitely not… how did you say it? Opposed to copulating with Poe,” Finn said. “In fact, I think it sounds like something I’d be extremely interested in doing. I have to fix this, don’t I?”

_ [Partner-Poe is becoming highly discouraged,]  _ BB-8 said.  _ [He thinks you are uninterested.] _

“Well, that’s not gonna work.” Finn pushed himself away from the wall and straightened. “Where is he now?”

_ [The hangar.] _

Finn considered having that shower and then remembered Poe’s earlier remarks, and the look on his face.

Obvious social cues. Damn it.

“Thank you, Beebee-Ate,” Finn said, patting his dome.

BB-8 chirped cheerfully.  _ [Please make Partner-Poe happy!] _

Poe was indeed in the hangar, sliding a cloth along the side of his X-wing, his sleeves rolled up. He had nice forearms, Finn thought.

“Hey, Poe,” Finn said, and noticed the way Poe brightened just at the sound of Finn’s voice.

“Hi, buddy,” Poe said, and left the cloth draped over a wing, wiping his hands on his pants as he turned.

The problem now was that Finn wasn’t sure how this was supposed to go. He had the idea that he wasn’t actually supposed to just say, hey, wanna fuck in a closet? And he wanted Poe to know he wanted more than that. He wanted the fucking, and all the other stuff, too. Sometimes he watched people on base holding hands, and laughing together while they ate, and sitting in each others’ personal space.

Finn wanted to do all of that with Poe. He wanted to do everything with Poe.

“I thought you wanted to shower,” Poe said. His eyes traveled down Finn’s body and back up again to his face, not at all unappreciative.

Okay, so these obvious social cues did seem pretty obvious, even to Finn, once he knew to look for them.

“I thought you said you liked me like this,” Finn said, and then for lack of any other ideas he just kissed him, and Poe kissed him back, so sweetly, arms circling around Finn’s waist.

He looked vaguely dumbfounded when the kiss ended, like he didn’t know what was happening but it was everything he wanted. “What was that for?”

“Beebee-Ate told me you wanted to copulate with me.”

“Beebee-Ate said what?” Poe’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes wide. 

“Well, I mean, if he was mistaken, then--”

“No!” Poe said immediately.

Finn pressed his mouth to Poe’s again. “He said you wanted to take me to your bed,” he whispered against Poe’s lips.

“Yes,” Poe sighed. “I mean…”

Finn smiled at Poe, and dragged his fingers over the soft hair at the nape of his neck. “I want you to take me to your bed,” he said. “Now, or later, or whenever you want. Hopefully lots of times. And… sometimes I’d like to do other things with you, too. Non-bed things. Like… like holding hands.”

“Finn,” Poe said very seriously. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

“No. Yes. Well, maybe it depends on your answer?”

Poe kissed Finn this time, teasing at his lip with his teeth, and Finn really, really liked how that felt. “I would love to be your boyfriend, if you want me.”

“I think I actually want you a lot,” Finn admitted, but it was okay, because Poe was smiling so widely.

“Good,” Poe said, pressing his lips to Finn’s cheek, and then murmuring in his ear. “So if you actually want me to take you to bed…”

“Yes,” Finn said, and didn’t even care how eager he sounded, not with Poe’s warm breath on his skin and Poe’s hand on his hip.

He was going to have to thank BB-8 effusively.


End file.
